MY EXISTENCE
by KNY97
Summary: "Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan disaat kau bahkan tak menginginkan kehidupanku."
**MY EXISTENCE**

Written by KNY14

.

.

.

 _Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan disaat kau bahkan tak menginginkan kehidupanku_.

.

.

.

Aku benci mengatakannya. Tapi, aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh hatiku. Mungkin kau tidak mempercayainya, itu terserah dan hakmu ingin percaya atau tidak. Terjebak denganmu beserta perjodohan konyol tradisi keluarga kita. Awal yang membuatmu membenciku. Aku benar tentang fakta itu bukan?

.

.

.

Kau telah memilikinya-seseorang yang kau cintai dengan sepenuh hatimu dan yang membuatku semakin sakit orang itu adalah sepupuku sendiri. Namun, hubunganmu dengannya hancur seiring perjodohan yang mengikat kita berdua. Kau dengan tegas tentu menolak perjodohan konyol ini bahkan kau sempat mengajak diriku untuk bekerja sama agar perjodohan ini dibatalkan dan kau tahu berita buruknya? Aku justru jatuh cinta padamu. Aku berusaha agar perjodohan ini tetap dilaksanakan dan _voila_ aku berhasil bahkan sekarang kita telah menikah. Tentu dengan sebuah konsekuensi yaitu kau membenciku. Awalnya aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena seiring berjalannya waktu mungkin kau dapat membuka hatimu padaku. Tapi, sekali lagi aku harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa kebencianmu padaku bahkan telah merasuk hingga ke tulang-tulangmu.

.

.

.

Apa aku terlalu egois? Aku terlalu memaksakan kita. Aku sungguh sadar akan hal itu, tapi hey bukankah setiap orang berhak bahagia? Aku bukannya gadis munafik yang memakai topeng berpura-pura bahagia untuk kebahagiaan orang yang dicintainya. Aku adalah gadis egois, camkan itu! Selagi ada kesempatan untuk memilikimu. Kenapa tidak, meski dibenci olehmu aku tak terlalu memedulikannya.

.

.

.

 _All I wanna do just be with you, so just shut up and be mine._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sampai suatu hari kata-katamu menampar telak diriku. Rasanya seolah aku kehilangan oksigen disekitarku, sesak. Kau berbalik meninggalkanku sembari menggumamkan kata-kata menyakitkan-tajam seolah kata itu pedang yang menusuk jantungku.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu sampai kapanpun karena aku sangat membencimu."

Sungguh setelah pertengkaran hebat kita dan kata-katamu barusan membuatku lemas seketika. Kau memang satu-satunya yang bisa menjungkirbalikan duniaku, kau hebat tuan Uchiha. Sudah kuduga akhirnya akan seperti ini, tiga bulan rumah tangga yang kita jalani sepertinya akan kandas sebentar lagi. Aku mengetahuinya.

Setelah ini kau pasti akan kembali pada sepupuku itu dan saat kehancuranku telah di depan mata. Dari awal kisah ini memang kesalahanku yang terlalu memaksakan adanya kita, meski aku mengetahui fakta bahwa nyaris tak mungkin mengingat betapa kau mencintai sepupuku itu. Aku hanya dapat pasrah dengan semua ini. Jika kau menginginkan ini, maka tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Aku juga sudah lelah dengan tatapan kebencian yang selalu kau tujukan padaku. Aku lelah denganmu yang selalu mengabaikan eksistensiku di dunia ini. Bagimu aku tak lebih dari benalu yang merusak kehidupanmu dengannya. Sudah cukup dengan tingkah lakumu yang bahkan terkesan jijik saat melihatku dan juga kau yang tak pernah menyentuhku atau sekedar peduli padaku. Sungguh aku telah mencapai batasku. Aku menyerah, silahkan kau kejar kebahagiaanmu dengannya.

.

.

.

 _If you wanna be free, so I am letting you fly_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Beberapa bulan kemudian setelah kita resmi berpisah kau kembali datang padaku dengan sebuah berita yang tak pernah aku sangka sebelumnya. Sepupuku-orang yang kau cintai dengan segenap hatimu sedang berusaha bertahan melawan maut. Ya aku cukup terkejut saat kau berkata dia mengalami kegagalan fungsi ginjal dan membutuhkan donor ginjal untuk tetap mempertahankan kehidupannya. Kau juga berkata bahwa sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan donor yang cocok untuknya. Dirimu dan beberapa anggota keluarga yang lain telah melakukan tes untuk mengetahui kecocokan ginjal sebagai donor namun sepertinya tak ada yang cocok. Dari sini aku bisa sedikit menarik kesimpulan bahwa kau ingin aku melakukan tes ini untuk mengetahui kecocokan ginjal kami. Apa aku benar?

"Maaf jika selama ini aku telah menyakitimu." Itulah yang kudengar darimu

"..." Aku masih bergeming di tempatku.

"Kau satu-satunya harapanku, aku berjanji akan menuruti semua keinginanmu setelah kau mengikuti serangkaian tes tersebut." Pandanganmu tampak berkaca-kaca dan aku tak pernah melihatmu semenyedihkan ini. Sebegitukah cintanya kau padanya?

"..." Aku masih terdiam tak berniat membalasnya.

"Aku tahu kau masih sakit hati padaku tapi kumohon Shion masih berhubungan darah denganmu dan dia tetaplah sepupumu. Aku berjanji akan menuruti segala keinginanmu. Kau ingin nyawaku atau menyiksaku itu tidak masalah." Aku sedikit tersentak mendengar bahwa ternyata kau sangat mencintainya.

"Baiklah aku akan mengikuti tes itu tapi aku tidak berjanji untuk mendonorkan salah satu ginjalku." Kataku tanpa memandangmu dan berlalu begitu saja. Aku tak ingin pertahananku hancur.

.

.

.

 _It's the time to say g_ _o_ _o_ _dbye._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari-hari berlalu begitu cepat. Akhirnya aku mengikuti tes untuk mengetahui kecocokkan ginjalku dan kau tahu betapa terkejutnya aku saat aku mengetahui bahwa ginjalku cocok sebagai donor ginjal. Tapi, ada kabar buruk lagi yang baru kuketahui bahwa salah satu ginjalku tidak bekerja secara maksimal. Yah meskipun manusia dapat hidup hanya dengan salah satu ginjalnya namun bagaimana jika kau hanya memiliki satu ginjal dan tidak berfungsi secara normal? Bukankah sama saja aku membunuh diriku dengan perlahan. Mengesampingkan semua kenyataan yang ada, kau kembali datang menemuiku seolah aku memberimu secercah harapan untuk kehidupan kekasihmu. Kau memintaku untuk mendonorkan salah satu ginjalku untuknya.

"Kumohon Sakura hanya kau lah harapan hidupnya. Aku berjanji akan menuruti semua keinginanmu."

Mendengar kau berkata seperti itu lagi membuatku seolah kembali tertampar bahkan aku seolah melupakan bagaimana caranya bernafas, ini menyesakkan. Kau hanya menginginkan kehidupannya sedangkan kau tak pernah peduli pada hidupku. Jika aku mendonorkan salah satu ginjalku yang sehat itu artinya aku hanya memiliki satu ginjal dan itu sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Hey apa kau begitu menginginkan kematianku? Aku tersenyum miris meratapi nasibku.

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah aku menolak permintaanmu untuk mendonorkan ginjalku padanya, kau seolah tak pernah berhenti mengusik kehidupanku dan membujukku. Bahkan aku tak pernah menduga kau akan berkata seperti itu.

"Aku berjanji padamu jika kau bersedia mendonorkan salah satu ginjalmu pada Shion. Aku akan meninggalkannya dan kembali padamu. Kita akan kembali membangun rumah tangga kita." Aku tertegun sejenak mendengar kata-katamu. Bahkan demi dia kau rela menukar apapun.

Sebegitukah pentingnya dia untukmu. Apakah jika aku berada diposisinya kau juga akan memohon dan melakukan semua ini? Betapa menyedihkannya diriku ini yang tak bisa menolak permohonanmu karena meskipun aku benci mengatakan ini tapi aku masih mencintaimu.

"Baiklah." Tanpa sadar aku menyanggupinya. Apa aku sudah gila? Kukatakan iya. Aku begitu tergila-gila padamu hingga aku kehilangan logikaku sendiri. Aku memang bodoh kuakui itu, hanya karena cinta aku mau melakukan apa saja. Kuharap tou-san dan kaa-san mau memaafkan anakmu yang tak berguna ini serta terima kasih.

.

.

.

 _Thank you for always by my side, Mom and Dad._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Beberapa hari menjelang operasi aku menelpon kedua orang tuaku yang memang menetap di Jerman karena markas pusat Haruno Corp berdomisili disana. Aku merahasiakan operasi ini dari mereka, aku tak ingin membuat mereka khawatir. Dalam sambungan teleponku ini aku berkata betapa aku sangat merindukan mereka dan betapa aku sangat menyayangi orang tuaku itu. Dua orang yang selalu berada dibelakangku bahkan disaat seluruh dunia berbalik meninggalkanku. Terima kasih banyak, aku menyayangi kalian. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan menyusul nii-san, meski aku hanya berkata dalam hati karena tak ingin kalian sedih.

Nanti sore operasi cangkok ginjal akan dilaksanakan. Pagi ini aku masih menyempatkan diriku untuk menghirup segarnya udara pagi dalam-dalam seolah hari ini memang hari terakhirku dapat menyambut pagi yang indah. Aku dapat merasakannya, sebentar lagi aku akan pergi. Kutatap lalu kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh kamar pasien rumah sakit ini. Dia tidak kemari, tentu saja. Aku bodoh jika masih berharap dia akan kemari dan memberiku senyumnya. Dia pasti akan lebih memilih berada dikamar sebelah kamarku-kamar rawat Shion. Ketimbang memikirkan hal yang membuatku semakin sakit lebih baik aku menulis sesuatu sebagai bentuk salam perpisahan.

Sore harinya, akhirnya operasi akan dilaksaanakan. Dokter membiusku dan perlahan kesadaranku menghilang. Semuanya berubah gelap. Apa aku sudah mati? Hanya itu yang terpikirkan olehku.

.

.

.

 _My existence._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Beberapa jam kemudian. Operasi berjalan dengan sukses. Semua orang tentu menyambut kabar itu dengan sumringah terutama kedua orang tua Shion dan juga pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Operasinya memang sukses. Ginjal tersebut dapat diterima dengan baik tapi kabar buruknya adalah keadaan gadis yang menjadi pendonor itu sedang kritis." Ungkap dokter itu dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk keselamatan Sakura dok?" Tanya wanita paruh baya yang merupakan ibu Shion dan bibi Sakura itu.

"Hanya keajaiban yang bisa menjawab semuanya nyonya. Pendonor operasi transplantasi ginjal memang dapat hidup hanya dengan satu ginjal namun satu ginjal yang dimiliki oleh gadis ini tidak berfungsi secara normal ditambah pasca operasi beberapa waktu yang lalu membuat keadaannya semakin parah."

Mendengar perkataan dokter tersebut membuat kebahagiaan yang sempat menggeliat seolah kembali meredup. Shion memang dapat kembali hidup normal setelah ini namun mereka-orang tua Shion dan Sasuke tak pernah menyangka bahwa kehidupan Shion akan mereka tukar dengan nyawa Sakura. Biar bagaimanapun Sakura adalah keponakan yang mereka sayangi dan sudah dianggap seperti Shion putri mereka sendiri. Sedangkan Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya berdiam diri seolah dunianya runtuh. Ia merasa sangat berdosa pada Sakura. Orang yang selama ini selalu ia sakiti. Orang yang mencintainya dan orang yang telah ia bunuh secara tak langsung. Padahal setelah ini ia telah berjanji untuk sedikit membahagiakan Sakura, namun lagi-lagi takdir berkata lain seolah mengejeknya. Apakah ini karma atas semua perlakuaanya pada gadis musim semi itu?

Kenyataan akan kepergiannya untuk selamanya membuatnya sangat menyesal seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

 _Finally it's the ending for our story and_ _I am sorry_ _, goodbye my love._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Apa kau senang setelah ini? Aku melakukan semuanya untukmu. Entah seberapa pentingnya dirimu bagiku_ _,_ _bahkan aku rela menukar nyawaku demi kebahagiaanmu. Berbahagialah bersamanya. Sekarang kau bebas karena aku sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Takkan ada lagi yang menjadi benalu dalam hubungan kalian. Kudoakan semoga kalian selalu bahagia. Meskipun sejujurnya aku akan sakit hati, tapi sepertinya tak begitu masalah. Maafkan aku yang telah memaksamu untuk mencintaiku_ _disaat_ _aku tahu kau takkan jatuh cinta padaku. Aku minta maaf atas keegoisanku. Lupakan saja aku dan anggaplah bahwa aku adalah mimpi burukmu. Karena suatu saat kau akan terbangun dengan Shion disampingmu. Aku tidak masalah, toh dunia ini bukan tempatku lagi. Selamat tinggal. Aku mencintaimu_

 _With love, Sakura Haruno_ _._

MY EXISTENCE - END

A/N: First debute FF, maaf jika fictnya abal-abal ^_^

WITH LOVE,

KNY14

APRIL 2016


End file.
